


Skin Crawl: The Second Chapter

by CarryOnScreaming



Series: Skin Crawl [2]
Category: Skins (UK), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to my Skins/Walking Dead crossover</p><p>It continues to follow Kel and the gang through the events of Series 2 of The Walking Dead. My own take on it with some of my own stuff thrown in. </p><p>also available on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Road Again

Kel Pov:

My head hurts like hell.

And what the fuck is that ringing noise.

I felt somebody shifting beside me before I remembered what happened…. The CDC blew up.

I tried to open my eyes, blinking furiously against the settling dust from the blast. I blindly felt around me for the person beside me.

“JJ” I coughed opening my eyes.

JJ was lying less than a meter in front of me with his eyes still closed. Struggling slightly I moved towards him wrapping my arms around his shoulders while I made sure he was breathing. He was, I don’t think I’ve felt so relieved. I pulled him closer to me as he shook.

Getting him out had been difficult but I needed to do it, if not for JJ himself then for Cook and Freddie. I tried my best to persuade Jackie and T-Dog to rethink and come with us but it was futile, JJ on the other hand agreed to come with me when I reminded him that we all needed him, especially Freddie and Cook.

I could hear footsteps rushing towards us just as Cook came into view from the corner of my eye.

“Kel, Jaykins!” he shouted getting to his knees beside us “you alright?”

“Yeah Cookie” I replied “we’re alright but I think JJ might be extra locked on.”

Cook leaned down to pick up JJ while I moved to give him some space before being tackled from behind.

“You idiot!” Emily shouted while slamming her hands into my back “don’t do that to me again!” I turned to face her seeing her eyes red from crying. I pulled her towards me and hugged her close.

“You know me Ems, love to live dangerously” I joked which caused her to hit me again but gentler this time.

“Shut up I’m mad at you” she laughed and sniffled.

“I know” I laughed “not the first time, won’t be the last.”

She laughed before moving back and standing up, I followed suit getting to my feet before Carl ran up tightly hugging my waist. I threw my arms round his shoulders before letting a small laugh escape my lips.

“C’mon little man, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried” he told me, pulling away to look at my face.

“I know I’m sorry, but I couldn’t leave JJ” he nodded.

“I hate to break this up but we gotta’ go” Shane spoke up “walkers are getting restless thanks to the blast.”

We all agreed seeing as he was right anyway. There were walkers walking towards the source of the noise and before long there would be too many for us to handle. Packing up and moving on, it seemed to be a pattern for us. I jumped into the driver’s seat of my van before being told to shift over by Naomi and Emily who squeezed in beside me so Naomi could drive.

Our convoy set off again, Daryl’s bike and the R.V taking up the front, leaving behind our two fallen friends. They would get to stay and not face the horrors ahead. As for the rest of us? We were just doing what comes naturally and keeping hope alive.

Keeping hope alive, on the road again.


	2. GoldMines and Graveyards

Naomi pov:

“I spy with my little eye…. Something beginning with…. P” 

“People?”

“Nope”

“Pavement?”

“Nope”

“…Potato?” 

“Where the fuck do you see any potatoes around here Ems?” Kel laughed.

“Well I’m running out of words that begin with p” she shrugged.

“So does that mean you give up?” he asked a smirk on his face.

“I suppose” she replied defeated.

Kel pointed towards the jeep in front of us “Plate” he laughed “the license plate” he clarified looking smug.

“Wouldn’t that count as l and not p” Emily challenged.

“My game my rules Fitch” he answered her.

Before she could retaliate Katie’s lispy voice came from the back of the van.

“Open a window lezza it’s roasting” she called to me.

“Opening the window will use more full” I replied, I didn’t want to use up too much fuel not knowing when we’d find enough to warrant it.

Katie huffed before Kel wound his window down a little, I gave him a pointed look letting him know that contradicting the driver is never a good idea. He leaned across where Emily sat between us and nudged my shoulder.

“We’re not going that fast Naoms, it’ll be fine I promise” he smiled.

“Yeah yeah” I smiled back at him before returning my eyes to the road “at least if we do run out of petrol we know who’ll be walking to get it.”

He laughed before returning to his game of eye spy with Emily. 

I shook my head at the pair of them. Yesterday after the blast we decided to try Shane’s idea and head to Fort Benning. I wasn’t so keen on the idea because Shane had been acting a little odd for the past couple of days but with no other real options we were on our way. Everyone had been pretty quiet last night when we parked on a little dirt track off the highway. We had a lot to process I suppose, we lost two of our group, almost got blown up and came very close to losing another two of our little family.

JJ was still pretty shaken up and hadn’t spoken to anyone apart from Freddie and Cook who hadn’t left his side since it happened. Kel however was acting normal and seemed genuinely okay. I wasn’t sure if it was an act for the sake of everyone especially Carl and Emily or if he really was fine but either was I was glad he was alive. That they both were.

Emily pov:

“Looks like there’s a lot of cars up ahead” Kel said to the van at large.

We were still sat up front while Naomi drove and Katie and Effy were in the back. We’d been on the road for a good two and a half hours already so I’m surprised we lasted this long without running into a large block in the road.

“Yeah, everyone’s slowing down” Naomi agreed.

We were gradually getting slower and slower before we stopped altogether. Kel and Naomi got out to see what was going on and I quickly followed. We walked towards where Daryl, Dale, Rick and Shane were already stood talking and joined them along with Cook.

“What’s up” Kel asked.

“It’s pretty blocked up” Daryl told us.

“Anyway through?” I asked him.

He shook his head “not without movin’ a whole bunch o’ stuff.”

“Maybe there’s some way around” Rick mused.

“We have maps” Dale told him before moving off to get one.

While he did that I took the chance to look around. There were a lot of cars around obviously having been abandoned in a panic. Most though, looked like they still had supplies in them along with bodies. I wasn’t so keen on the corpses but if they weren’t going to use this stuff we certainly could.

Dale returned along with Glenn and they spread a map across the hood of the R.V, I hung back slightly feeling a little out of place amongst the Americans. I leaned against the side of the R.V with Naomi so we could still hear the conversation, just because I felt out of place didn’t mean I thought my opinion was invalid.

“What about this road back here” Glenn said while pointing to something on the map.

“We can’t spare the fuel” Dale told him.

“Well I guess we’re clearing a path then” Daryl concluded.

“And while we’re at it we should search them all” Kel announced “’could find a whole heap of useful stuff.”

“We should start by siphoning fuel from the cars” Naomi spoke up.

“Right on Naomikins” Cook replied “this place ‘could be a proper gold mine.”

“This place is a graveyard” Lori interrupted silencing us all before Andrea spoke.

“Harsh as it may seem” she began “the dead don’t need to eat and we have a lot of mouths” she gestured to all of us.  
Lori looked defeated for a minute before looking at Carl and nodding “suppose you’re right” she mumbled.

Andrea went back off to the R.V while the rest of the group split off to go search for supplies and start clearing a path through all the abandoned vehicles. Naomi took my hand and led me off slightly away from the others to a few cars ahead of the R.V. She stopped and sat cross legged on the tarmac I did the same, sitting in front of her so that our knees were touching.

“What’s up?” I asked her. 

She looked into my eyes and smiled taking my hand in hers, “I just wanted to check you were okay what with everything that happened yesterday and we haven’t had much of a chance to talk just the two of us so I thought I’d take the opportunity.” 

I smiled brightly at her “I’m fine I promise” I told her moving so that I was straddling her “of course I was worried about Kel but I understand, it’s the kind of stupid selfless thing he always does.”

“Well if you’re sure” she said, lovingly cupping my cheek “I just wanted to check.”

“You’re very sweet for doing so” I leaned down giving her a chaste kiss then pulling back and leaning my forehead against hers “I love you” I told her, saying it as sincerely and completely as every other time I said it.

“I know” she told me, smiling that smile that was specifically saved for me “I love you too.”


End file.
